Ink family
The Ink family is one of the twelve Bin families featured. It includes: Ink, Tink, Stink, Clink, Fink, Dink, Sink, Wink and Pink. All of their names end in Ink, which is also the name of the first member of this family. They all have different occupations as well as personalities. Ink Main= InkinBWcartoonsep3.PNG|'Ink' in the Bin Weevils cartoon OldbinversionInk.PNG|'Ink' in the old bin OngamedepictionInkBW.PNG|On-game depiction of Ink |-|Temporary= egg.PNG|Ink covered in egg in the Bin Weevils cartoon |-|Costumes= ghost.PNG|Ink as a ghost in the Bin Weevils cartoon |-|Mulch Mayhem= inkmayhemmulch.PNG|Ink's Mulch Mayhem '' card inkmulchmayheminfo.PNG|Ink's ''Mulch Mayhem card with information (Bin Bio) |-|Card game= inkcardgame.PNG|'Ink' in a card game Ink prefers to call himself a professional playwright as well as a poet, but most of his works are failures. He is always wanting to get weevils involved in his plays he writes, which usually end up with hilarious results. Sometimes he speaks in verse just for kicks. Only Clott believes that his literature is amazing. Ink's Mulch Mayhem card is worth 58 Mulch, 72 XP and 75 Mayhem, and the number is 115. Ink's Mulch Mayhem information card is worth 63 Mulch, 77 XP and 80 Mayhem. That card number is 121. In the Bin Weevils cartoon, he writes a play about Omelette, the Prince of Danish bacon, falling in love with a weak, old mushroom, but he was mad when he saw a yogurt pot. He asks Tink and Clott to perform in it. When Clott forgets his lines, Tink asserts that he should make up his lines. Upon hearing Clott's made-up lines, Ink throws Mulch which ends up at Tink. Afterwards, Ink pretends to be a ghost in the finale, and reveals himself soon after. The rope holding Ink is out of grip and Ink falls to the stage on top of Tink. The audience is laughing as Clott falls on top of Tink and Clott who are on the stage, and Tink and Clott are being pursued by Ink. A location is named after him, Ink's Orange Peel. Ink can also be found and interacted with in the Danger at Doshes Palace mission, which you will need to be a Bin Tycoon for. Tink Main= TinkinBWcartoonep4.PNG|'Tink' in the Bin Weevils cartoon OldbinversionTink.PNG|'Tink' in the old bin OngamedepictionTink.PNG|On-game depiction of Tink |-|Temporary= tinkcoveredinmulchepisode1bw.PNG|Tink covered in purple Mulch Tinkbeinghitepisode3bw.PNG|Tink's nose hit by Clott tinkcoveredcompletelyinbuildingmulch.PNG|Tink covered in building Mulch completely tinkcoveredincakeepisode6bw.PNG|Tink covered in cake tinkcoveredinwaterep11bw.PNG|Tink's face covered in water tinkcoveredpartlyinbuildingmulchepisode7bw.PNG|Tink partly covered in building Mulch tinkfacecoveredmulchepisode3bw.PNG|Tink's face covered in Mulch while performing tinkfacecoveredmulchepisode4bw.PNG|Tink's face covered in purple Mulch tinkearplugsepisode8bw.PNG|Tink with earplugs tinkflatepisode1bw.PNG|Flat Tink tinkinbedep8bw.PNG|Tink in a sleeping mat tinklegwithrockep8bw.PNG|Tink's foot under a pile of rocks thrown by Clott tinkmulchbathbw.PNG|Tink having a Mulch bath tinkpartlycoveredinwaterep11bw.PNG|Tink partly drenched tinkphonebw.PNG|Tink with a phone tinkplayinggolfepisode2bw.PNG|Tink playing golf tinksnoutepisode5bw.PNG|Tink covered in snot tinkthrowballep5bw.PNG|Tink throwing a ball tinkwithaxeepisode4bw.PNG|Tink with an axe |-|Costumes= tinkdressepisode3bw.PNG|Tink in a dress tinkep11bwcostume.PNG|Tink with protection and wearing sport shirt tinkinathletecostumeep11bw.PNG|Tink with a sport shirt tinkinbathingcostume.PNG|Tink with a towel and shower cap tinksurgeonbw.PNG|Tink as a surgeon |-|Mulch Mayhem= MulchMayhemTink1.PNG|Tink's Mulch Mayhem card MulchMayhemTink2.PNG|Tink's Mulch Mayhem card with his Bin Biography MulchMayhemTinkSWS.PNG|Tink's Mulch Mayhem '' SWS card MulchMayhemTinkSWS2.PNG|Tink's ''Mulch Mayhem SWS card with Bin Biography MulchMayhemTink3.PNG|''Mulch Mayhem'' Power-up card MulchMayhemTinksTree.PNG|''Mulch Mayhem'' card: Secret Code for a Mystery Tink's Tree Seed |-|WeEVIL= weEVILTink.PNG|WeEVILs version of Tink |-|Card game= Tinkcardgame.PNG|'Tink' in a card game Tink is the second member of the family and quite well-known in the Bin. He is crazy, loyal, street-smart and determined. He is the coolest buddy you could know, and his best friend is Clott. He has a reputation for ruining occasions due to Clott. His objective is to become a millionaire, and is always making up ideas to obtain that Mulch quicker - however, none of his ideas have worked to achieve this target. Tink is also an SWS agent. He is intelligent, calm and collected. Most of his time is spent on attempts of getting Clott out of trouble. Most of Tink's ideas can be awkward, but his ever-present fortune assists him in managing to sort situations out, overall a reliable agent. He is the main character in the Bin Weevils cartoon alongside Clott, and have ended up destroying locations at the end, usually with irritated weevils pursuing them. However, this is usually Clott's fault that they are in pursuit of irate weevils. His main Mulch Mayhem card is worth 74 Mulch, 88 XP and 90 Mayhem, and the card number is 113. His Mulch Mayhem card containing his bin biography is worth 84 Mulch, 98 XP and 100 Mayhem. That card number is 119. Tink's SWS card is worth 76 Mulch, 84 XP and 88 Mayhem, and the card number is 178. His SWS Mulch Mayhem card with his bin biography is worth 86 Mulch, 94 XP and 98 Mayhem, and that card number is 177. There is a +5 power-up card with his location, Tink's Tree, that number being 125, and also another card with a secret code of a Tink's Tree seed, the number 210. His WeEVIL card (limited edition) is worth 85 Mulch, 99 XP and 101 Mayhem. A location in Bin Weevils is named after him, Tink's Tree. He is also featured in the Bin Weevils blog, alongside Clott and Scribbles. When he is writing a blog, he signs off with an image of himself and after his signature. Orange Main= Orange.PNG|The Bin Weevils blog introducing Orange |-|Poster= OldBinPetposter.PNG|The Bin Pet Shop's old poster: Orange on the right, Cottoncandy in the middle and Lady Wawa on the left. Tink possesses a talented Bin Pet, Orange. He has a orange body and lighter legs and eyelids than the body - as a result, he is called Orange. He was adopted in the old stages of Bin Weevils. Orange can be seen on the former Bin Pet Shop posters - Cottoncandy in the middle, Lady Wawa on the left and Orange on the right. Stink Stink is the third member of the family, and he was a character featured in the old bin. In the same way as his name states, he is not hygienic, and therefore he stinks. Also, he has no worries about his appearance. Because of his appearance in the old bin, he does not appear in merchandise or on-game. Clink Clink is the fourth member of the family, and he was a character featured in the old bin. He has a brown beard unlike the rest of his family, and a different Antenna. Since he was featured in the old bin, he does not appear in merchandise or on-game. Fink Main= ongamedepictionFinkBW.PNG|On-game depiction of Fink BWcartoonFlingFinkBW.PNG|'Fink' in the Bin Weevils cartoon oldbinversionfink.PNG|'Fink' in the old bin |-|Mulch Mayhem= Finkmulchmayhemcard.PNG|'Finks ''Mulch Mayhem card Image- fink.jpg|'Finks ''Mulch Mayhem card with Bin Biography |-|Card game= finkcardgame.PNG|'Fink' in a card game Fink is the fifth member of the family. He is the Bin's detective, in spite of the fact that he barely does work. He takes notes about everyone and everything he witnesses, especially whenever something suspicious or mysterious occurs. He often pretends that he is a famous TV detective on an extremely important case, even when he's performing basic tasks such as investigating whose bin pet dug up the flowers. His Mulch Mayhem card is worth 56 Mulch, 36 XP and 74 Mayhem. His Mulch Mayhem card containing his Bin Biography is worth 61 Mulch, 41 XP and 79 Mayhem, and that card number is 120. He wears a black police hat seemingly when he is pretending to be that well-known TV detective or taking notes about events and everybody. His name is a play on the word 'think'. Fink appears in the Bin Weevils cartoon in the special episode starring Fling as the guest. On his debut on the Bin Weevils cartoon he pushes Rum and Clem aside after a disco ball fell on Fling. Fling burps, and Fink, astounded, assures him that they'll do everything they can to rescue him. After Bing says he called Tink and Clott to assist in the incident, Fink, after doing nothing, said that they tried to save him, but afterwards invites weevils to a game of darts. Tink and Clott appear, and Tink tells them they don't need to panic. Bing, Rum, Clem and Fink run in circles around Fling, the disco ball on his back, screaming. Later on, he appears attempting to pull the disco ball off of Fling's back alongside Rum, Bing and Clem. Fink ends up falling down after Tink and Clott let go of the ball. Rum is on top of Fink, and Fink is distraught that he will not have a beautiful face anymore. Then he appears in the audience cheering for Fling's performance. Dink Dink is the fifth member of the family. He has red eyes unlike the rest of the Ink family, and wears an accessory in the same way as Fink and Pink. The accessory he possesses is a dark green hat with lighter spots on it. As he was introduced in the old bin, no merchandise or on-game depictions feature him. Pink Main= OngamedepictionPinkBW.PNG|On-game depiction of Pink |-|Mulch Mayhem= MulchMayhemPinkBW.PNG|'Pinks ''Mulch Mayhem card MulchMayhemPinkBWbinbio.PNG|'Pinks ''Mulch Mayhem card containing Bin Biography |-|Card game= Pinkcardgame.png|'Pink' in a card game Pink is another member of the Ink family. She is named after her love of the color pink. She adores the color pink so much that her entire nest is decked out in it from ceilings to floors. Her garden is devoid of any other color - it is bursting with pink Bubble mushrooms, and her bin pet is pink too! In her spare time, she arrives at Tink's Tree, hoping to collect rare pink Scent Flowers. She has pink eyes and wears a pink hat with the letter 'P' on it, for her name and for the color. Pink's Mulch Mayhem card is worth 52 Mulch, 58 XP and 72 Mayhem, and that card number is 116. Pink's Mulch Mayhem card containing her bin biography is worth 57 Mulch, 63 XP and 77 Mayhem. Her trading card number is 122. Wink Main= OngamedepictionWinkbw.PNG|On-game depiction of Wink |-|Mulch Mayhem= Wink.PNG|'Winks ''Mulch Mayhem card MulchMayhemWinkbw.PNG|'Winks ''Mulch Mayhem card containing Bin Biography |-|Card game= Winkcardgame.png|'Wink' in a card game Wink is another member of the Ink family. She is a female pirate who only eyes for the treasure! She has made it her life's objective to discover where Ship hid his lost treasure map - Ship forgot where he hid it, but not that he wouldn't tell her himself! Wink adores challenges. Her Mulch Mayhem card is worth 77 Mulch, 65 XP and 73 Mayhem, and the card number is 118. Her Mulch Mayhem card containing her Bin Biography is worth 82 Mulch, 70 XP and 78 Mayhem. That card number is 124. She wears a black pirate hat with rims of yellow and a red bow with ligher shades on the right of the hat. Beneath that is a light blue material with white dots tied up. She has a red eyepatch too, green eyes and has green eye shadow. She also wears other pirate related clothes. Sink Main= OngamedepictionSinkBW.PNG|On-game depiction of Sink |-|Mulch Mayhem= Sink.PNG|'Sinks ''Mulch Mayhem card MulchMayhemSink.PNG|''Mulch Mayhem'' card with Bin Biography |-|Card game= sinkcardgame.PNG|'Sink' in a card game Sink is another member of the Ink family. She is a submarine captain living up to her name. She has explored the deepest depths of the Mulch Island ocean and, as well as a submarine captain, she is the head of the SWS secret underwater base. Gam entrusts her with the SWS's most valuable secrets. She has green eyes, pink lipstick and she wears a white and black curved sailor's hat with a quite dark blue at the end. She also wears a white uniform similar to an actual sailor's uniform. Her Mulch Mayhem card is worth 67 Mulch, 38 XP and 68 Mayhem, and the card number is 117. Her Mulch Mayhem card containing her Bin Biography is worth 72 Mulch, 43 XP and 73 Mayhem. That card number is 123. Gallery File:Image351.jpg File:Families ink tink.png Inkfamily.JPG Category:Bin Weevils